Amazing Patrol
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: I read a story about an Intelligence & Reconnaissance platoon that I thought I could use as a basis for the squad.


Copyright: 04/2013

Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc, ABC, Image Productions etc.

Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, this WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story.

_Indicates a foreign language_

**THE AMAZING PATROL**

Lieutenant Hanley had been called into Captain Jampel's office.

"Lieutenant, we need to talk. I just got off the horn with Major Powell. It seems that most of the men in our Intelligence & Reconnaissance platoons were shot up in their last firefight. I was told that they need to borrow a squad to fill in the ranks for a job that's gotta get done. Who is your best squad, Hanley?"

"First Squad, Sir, Sergeant Saunders is the NCO."

"How many men are in his squad?"

"He has five men; three are riflemen, one BAR man and one medic."

"Tell Sergeant Saunders that he and his squad will be temporarily assigned to the I & R platoon."

"By the way Hanley, you will be going along too. Their lieutenant was also injured so you will be in charge."

"Where are we going Sir?"

The captain pulled out a map and placed it on his table and laid out the plans to Hanley.

"Two of the men from the I & R platoon are waiting outside."

The captain opened his office door and called to his corporal.

"Corporal Hayes, go get the men."

The corporal walked outside and called to the men. The men followed the corporal into the captain's office.

"Men I would like you to meet Lieutenant Hanley. Lieutenant, this is Davis and Klein. I want you to know Hanley they are best sharpshooters around."

"I'm glad to meet you men."

The men saluted and nodded their hellos to Hanley.

"Will that be all Sir," asked Hanley.

"Just take care of yourselves and get back all in one piece."

"Thanks Sir, we'll see you soon."

The two men followed Hanley out of the office. "We need to pick up some more men."

They ambled down the street and stopped in front of a bakery shop where Sergeant Saunders and his squad had made their home.

"You men wait here while I go talk to Sergeant Saunders."

Hanley walked into the bakery and saw the men resting from a long recon from the day before.

Saunders got up and walked over to Hanley "Hello Lieutenant is there something we can do for you?"

"We need to talk."

The two men headed for the back of the store.

"I know you and your men are tired but I just got orders from Captain Jampel. The I & R platoon is in need of you and your squad."

Hanley removed a map from inside his jacket.

"We are going to Charleville. We have two jobs. First we need to find out the extent of their forces and secondly, we need to capture a prisoner and bring him back for interrogation."

"We, lieutenant?"

"Yes, I am also going. There will be your squad plus two soldiers from the platoon. Captain Jampel said that they are very good at their job."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that, all we need are green recruits. How far is Charleville?"

"It's about 19 kilometers from here. We'll need to cross the Meuse River. There will be boats waiting to get us across. Once we are across, we will be knee deep in Kraut territory. To help us out we will be meeting a man from the Resistance, his name is Maurice Savard."

Saunders looked again at the map and nodded. "When do we leave Lieutenant?"

"I want to be on our way no later than 1700 hours, we need to get there after dark. Get your supplies and your men fed. I'll be right back, I left the men outside."

Hanley walked back to the door and motioned the men to enter.

"Men I want you to meet Sgt. Saunders and First Squad."

The men got up and began introducing themselves.

"Okay you guys, we need to get supplies. Kirby, you and Davis go get ammunition for everybody, including the lieutenant. Nelson and Klein get enough rations for three days. When you get back get something to eat. We'll be leaving at 1700 hours."

Questions began to fly between Davis and Kirby as they waited for the ammunition.

"Hey Kirby, can ya tell me about Lieutenant Hanley, is he one of those 90 day wonders?"

"Naw, he's a good guy. I've been with him and the Sarge for a long time, you don't have to worry. They know what they're doin'. The lieutenant got a battlefield commission after D-Day. How about your platoon?"

"Most of us guys have been together since Omaha Beach. Our CO, Lieutenant Porter broke his leg and we got a kid fresh off the boat. Man, he almost got us all killed the last time out. There were twenty-four in the platoon; now there are only ten of us left and most of them are at Battalion Aid. You do the math."

Kirby shook his head. "Kids!"

The four men came back and handed out the supplies.

"You men get over to the mess tent and get something to eat. After you're finished I want you all back here to rest; no carousing Kirby."

Kirby looked innocently at Saunders. "Aw come on Sarge, now that ain't fair. You'd think I was the only one who'd do somethin' like that!"

The men and Saunders laughed. "Kirby you are like the Pied Piper of Good Times. You smile and say, come on let's go and the men will follow you anywhere."

Even Kirby laughed because he knew it was true. "Okay Sarge, ya made your point. I'll head right back here after I've finish eatin'!"

After the men had finished their meal they returned to the bakery shop. Saunders noticed that their conversations seemed to be amiable. This was what he was hoping for; that the men would get to know each other a little.

At 1630 hours the men began to collect their gear. Lieutenant Hanley walked into the shop. "Sergeant, are your men about ready to move out?"

"Yes Sir, we're getting' our gear together."

All the men stood and waited for orders.

Saunders looked over the men. "Alright let's move out. Caje take the point, Kirby the rear."

There was casualness as the men moved through the Allied area.

Saunders even smiled as he looked up at the moon. "Lieutenant we have someone to thank tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to thank the Man in the Moon."

Hanley gave a small laugh as he noticed how dark the sky was. The moon was a waxing crescent.

It was not until they had made it to the Meuse River that their attitude changed. They knew they needed to be on their guard at all times. Caje found two boats hidden under some brush. Caje, Littlejohn and Klein pulled the boats into the water.

Lieutenant Hanley whispered to Saunders. "With all this equipment it may take at least three trips to get us all across. I'll start over with Kirby, Davis and Littlejohn. Once we get across, I'll send the boat back to you."

It took more than thirty minutes to get everyone across the river safely. The men cut branches from trees and bushes to hide the boats.

The lieutenant had been told that he would meet a man from the Resistance named Savard at 2100 hours. He looked at his watch and found that he was on time. He hoped Savard would be there waiting for them.

Saunders and Caje heard the rustling of leaves. A girl walked out of the forest. From Caje's estimation she couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. He walked up to the girl.

_"Who are you?"_ asked Caje.

_"You speak French?" _asked the girl.

_"Yes I do, but who are you?"_

_"My Name is Julie. My Father is Maurice Savard, he has been detained. I am to show you the way to the safe house. He will meet us there. "_

Caje explained to the lieutenant and Saunders what the girl had said.

Saunders looked at the girl with a suspicious eye. "What do you think Lieutenant, do you think we can trust her?"

"Do we really have a choice? Tell her to lead on Caje."

_"My name is Caje and my lieutenant said to take us to your Father."_

The girl smiled at the soldier. "I should tell you, I also speak English."

Caje looked a little put out. "Why didn't you just tell me you spoke English?"

Julie smiled in a very coquettish way. "You did not ask me."

Kirby watched the whole scene and couldn't resist Caje's discomfort. He ran up to Caje and whispered to him,

"Caje ya better be careful of this one, she has stars in her eyes!"

Caje took a deep breath and shook his head. "A dreamy eyed teenage girl, that's the last thing I need right now!"

Kirby could barely keep from laughing. "Before we get to that safe house she's gonna want to go steady with you!"

Kirby was amused as Caje became more and more flustered over his predicament.

Julie had been standing off to the side trying to hear what they were talking about. Finally she had enough of Kirby interfering with her plans. Julie gave Kirby a look of annoyance and took Caje's hand and began pulling him along. All Caje could do was motion for the men to follow them.

The group of men silently followed Julie and Caje until she motioned for all of them to halt. She turned and whispered to Caje. "We must be careful there is an ammunition depot up ahead."

Caje's eyes went wide and told her to stay put while relayed the info. He crept back to Hanley and Saunders.

"You're not gonna believe this but Julie said up ahead is ammo dump!"

Hanley pulled out his map and made a notation.

Hanley and Saunders crawled back with Caje so they could talk to her.

"Julie is there a way to go around the ammo dump? We want to avoid contact with them."

"Oh yes Lieutenant, we must go further north, it will take us longer but we can avoid them._"_

"All right Julie, take the alternate route."

It took them an additional half hour but it was a lot safer. Julie pointed out her house to Saunders. It was situated all by itself on top of a small hill. From this vantage point they could see the whole town below. The men dropped down and hid in the ditch along side of the road.

"Lieutenant, we better check it out before we enter," said Saunders.

Hanley pointed to Kirby and Davis. "Go check out the house."

The men leapfrogged their way across the road and made their way up to the house. They listened for any noise. The two men couldn't hear anything so they entered the house. Kirby and Davis couldn't believe their eyes when they saw two German soldiers that were sleeping off the effects of several bottles of wine.

Kirby and Davis each grabbed a soldier and slugged them to make sure neither would be waking up any time soon. The two men began tying them up.

"Kirby, I'll finish this up. You go back and let them know what we have found."

Kirby ran down the hill to report his findings. He was smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Sarge, you ain't gonna believe what we found inside the house! Not just one but two prisoners. They are drunk as skunks. Davis is tyin' them up for good measure. "

The Sarge wasn't as happy. "Julie what do you know about those soldiers being inside your house."

The girl looked confused. "I don't know why they were in the house. We just moved in. The house belonged to my Uncle Jean he recently passed away. It now belongs to my father. The soldiers must have thought it was empty."

Caje believed what she had told them. "Lieutenant, Sarge, I really believe her."

The men got up from their hiding place and entered the building.

When Julie entered the house she got a good look at the two soldiers. Her eyes got a big as half dollars. Saunders saw her reaction. He walked over to the girl and grabbed her arm.

"Who are they?" Saunders hissed.

"I…I don't know," she lied.

"You better tell me the truth now or you'll really regret it."

Julie looked into his eyes and didn't like what she saw. She broke free of Saunders and hid behind Caje.

"Caje make him leave me alone I don't know anything," she pleaded.

Caje took her hand in his. He spoke to her gently but firmly. "You must tell Sergeant Saunders where you have seen these men."

Julie knew she was caught and figured it would even be worse if her father was here. She knew by her actions from the previous day that she had put them all in danger.

"I saw them in town yesterday and they started talking to me and telling me that I was pretty. They asked me where I lived but I did not tell them. They must have followed me. Oh Sergeant, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Hanley stepped in between Saunders and the girl. "Alright Julie, if this all you did then you can't be blamed for them following you but if I find out you have lied to me I will tell your father."

Julie stood in front of him and nodded.

"I'm sorry Caje, they did not mean anything to me; they are just boys but you are a man. I like you Caje. Don't you like me?"

Caje had to tell her the truth. "Julie you are a nice girl, a pretty girl but that's just it, you are a girl. You said it, I am a man and I am interested in women. I don't want to hurt you but someday you will find someone who will care for you."

Julie's eyes grew wide and her tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Her face suddenly turned beet red. Caje could see that Julie was about to explode and he was the target. "Fine if this is what you want. You don't know what you have just turned down! I would have made you a good wife!"

Julie turned away and stomped up the stairs still mumbling under her breath.

Kirby walked over and placed his hand on Caje's shoulder. "It will be okay, I remember when Ruthie was that age; she would get crushes on guys all the time. Tomorrow she'll see someone else and you will be just a memory."

Kirby laughed a little and slapped him on the back." Ya know pal, we definitely need to make a change in your image. When women see you, they think "husband material".

"What about you Kirby?"

"Naw, not me when they look at me they think "good time Kirby!"

Caje grinned at Kirby's joke and hoped he was right.

Kirby walked back towards Davis. He looked at the trussed up soldiers with curiosity. "Davis, what the hell kind of work did you do before the war?"

"You like my handiwork, Kirby?" Davis said with a smile.

Davis had the two soldiers gagged and tied up like they were trussed up turkeys waiting to be roasted on Thanksgiving Day.

Kirby smiled with appreciation. "Well, they ain't goin' anywhere, that's for sure!"

"I worked on ranch before I got called up."

"You a cowboy or somethin', Davis?"

"Yep, that's all I know besides shootin'."

If you are half as good with that rifle as you are with the rope, I sure am glad I ain't a Kraut!"

"Gee, Kirby that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," teased Davis.

The men began to settle down. They had to wait for Savard.

Hanley was getting edgy. He kept checking his watch. Where could the man be, it was getting late. "Littlejohn set up the radio. I want to call in, we can at least give Headquarters the info we have already collected."

When Hanley had finished his report, the door opened and in walked Savard. The man was panting and looked disheveled.

Julie ran across the room to help her Father. _"Papa where have you been; I have been so worried. Are you alright?"_

Savard didn't want to scare his daughter, so he put on his best smile. _"I am fine my sweet, I ran into a little trouble but nothing I couldn't handle."_

"I am sorry I am so late, lieutenant. The Boche almost caught us earlier today when we blew up a supply train. We were able to avoid capture by hiding out in the forest. I had to wait until everything got quiet before I could return."

He could smell the two German soldiers before he saw them. "Where did you find these two?"

Hanley lit a cigarette and offered one to Savard. "We found them drunk in your house."

"They must have come in here when no one was around. I am glad I sent Julie to meet you. God only knows what they might have done to her. What is it that you need to find out lieutenant?"

"We need to find out their strength in the town."

"This is why I have moved into my brother's home. If you climb up on top of the house you can clearly see everything that is going on in the town."

"I guess there is nothing more we can do tonight. Saunders set up a watch."

"Yes Sir. Kirby you have the first watch. It is 2300 hours now. I'll get someone to relieve you at 0100 hours. Check around to make sure no one is trying to sneak up on us."

Kirby sighed but didn't dare say anything; he knew that the Sarge was in no mood to hear him tonight. "Okay Sarge, just let me get my sh… uh stuff together."

Kirby put on his suspenders, checked his rifle and headed out the door.

All night long the men watched for any signs of movement coming up the hill. As the sun rose and greeted the morning, Caje heard movement coming up the hill. He ran and slid under some bushes. He couldn't believe it, there were three young soldiers walking and laughing as they made their way towards the house. Caje quietly got up from his hiding place and yelled "Hande Hoch". Sarge heard Caje and ran to the door.

The men were completely caught off guard when they saw Saunders in front of them and Caje behind them. All they could do was drop their rifles and raise their hands above their heads.

"Now what Sarge; what are we going to do with them?

"For now get them tied up. I'll get the rest of the men up."

Caje motioned for the men to walk into the house.

Sarge yelled for the men to wake up.

As Kirby yawned and stretched he looked up and noticed the newest captives. "Ya know Sarge it's beginnin' to look like a Kraut convention in here!"

Hanley had a very menacing look on his face. "Do any of you speak English?"

"I speak English." said the tallest of the three.

"What are you doing here?"

"My name is Private Hans Bauer, my serial number is 12046539. I do not have to tell you anything else. "

Klein stood up and whispered to the lieutenant. "This is part of our job Sir. Let Davis and I take over."

"I don't want you hurting them."

"No Sir but we'll scare the hell out of them and then they'll tell us everything."

Klein walked over to Hans_ "So you think you are tough. Let us see how tough you really are."_

Klein pulled Hans to his feet. "Come on Davis let's have some fun."

Davis smiled as he and Klein walked out the door with Bauer.

Saunders couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Lieutenant you can't let them hurt that boy."

"Sergeant they know what they are doing."

Everyone could hear Klein yelling at the boy but Hans just kept repeating his name, rank and serial number.

The men were no longer in view of any window but they could still hear the men. In a loud voice Klein told Davis that he was tired of not getting the right answer. After a few minutes Klein walked back into the house wiping his bayonet. "I didn't want to make any noise so it was better this way."

He began looking at the other two boys. Both boys began talking so fast that Klein had to tell them to slow down because he could not understand them.

Saunders walked out of the house and didn't see anyone so he walked into the barn. Saunders was relieved to see Davis and the boy sitting on bales of hay. The boy had only been tied up and gagged.

Klein smiled at Hanley. "Well lieutenant, these fine soldiers volunteered to find their two friends. Apparently, the first two had followed Julie to see where she lived. They decided to come up here and pay her a social call yesterday. These three knew about it and thought they would come up here today and visit her as well."

Julie looked at Klein and gave him a small smile of thanks. She knew if her father had known that she had spoken to the young German soldiers he would have been furious.

Klein turned and looked straight into Savard's eyes. "Mr. Savard, if I were you, I would send Julie away from here before they hurt her."

Savard shook his head as if he already knew. "I have been afraid of this for a long time. I wanted to send her to my cousin. She is a nun at the convent of St. Marie-du-Rozoy. I have no way of getting her to Loiret."

Hanley stepped forward. "Mr. Savard, I believe we can help you get your daughter there. We just need to finish our reconnaissance. Speaking of reconnaissance, Caje, Kirby, I want you to climb up on the roof and take a good look around. "

"Yes Sir. Let's go Kirby. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can head for home."

"Yea, yea, I'm comin'."

Savard motioned for the men to follow him upstairs. "There is an easy way for you to get up to the roof, let me show you."

He took the men into a back bedroom. He opened the window and showed Caje how he could climb out and get on the roof.

Caje climbed out the window and made his way to the top. "Kirby it's easy, you can do it."

"Caje, I swear you are the most sure-footed man I know."

Kirby swung out and tried to make a grab for the roof. His hands started to slip. Caje caught his wrist and helped him up.

Caje watched as Kirby tried to get his breathing under control. Beads of sweat broke out across his forehead.

"Are you alright, can you move?"

Kirby nodded his head. "I have done many crazy things in my life but this one takes the cake!"

The men crawled forward along the ridge of the roof. Caje pulled the binoculars out of his jacket and began searching the town. He could see a number of vehicles including many tanks. In an open field at least one hundred tents had been set up. He handed the binoculars to Kirby.

Kirby made a low whistle as he scanned the town. "Caje, it looks like they're getting' ready for an all out counter offensive!"

"Yea that's what I was thinkin' too. Since the Maquis took out the supply train, they are gonna have to wait for more supplies. We better get back and tell the lieutenant."

"You go first. At least if I kill myself you can write my Ma and let her know I was doin' somethin' noble."

"Okay, I'll go first Kirby, but you're not gonna die."

The two men crawled back to the end of the house and Caje lowered himself down to the window and swung himself through it.

Caje leaned out and called to Kirby. "It's your turn, when you drop down I'll catch you."

Kirby said a little prayer as he climbed down. Caje grabbed his legs and pulled him through the window.

Kirby gave Caje a small smile of thanks. "I ain't gonna do that again anytime too soon."

The men made their way down the stairs. Caje motioned for Hanley to walk with them outside. He and Kirby told the lieutenant everything they saw.

"Lieutenant they are up to somethin' and we think it's a counter offensive. They've set up a lot tents. We could see at least four tanks, there could be more."

"Caje, go tell Saunders what you and Kirby saw and relieve Davis. I want him back in here."

"Sure lieutenant."

Hanley walked back into the house. "Alright, Klein let's see what else these men want to tell us."

Klein looked over the other four soldiers. The first two soldiers that had been captured were still too out of it to be of any help. He noticed that one kept nervously looking around at the others. He decided this would be his next "victim". Klein smiled as he pulled the boy to a standing position. _"Why don't we go outside and have a little talk?"_

Klein pushed the boy out of the house. He swiftly turned the boy to face him.

_"What do you want?"_

_"You are going to tell me everything you know about what is going on down there. Are they planning a counter offensive?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about."_

_"I don't want to hurt you."_

_"No, but if they find out I told you anything, they will kill me."_

_"We just won't tell them. I'll say that you didn't know anything. It will be fine."_

The boy gave what little information he knew to Klein.

_"I need to tell you something. Hans is alive. He is being held in the barn; so just act surprised when you see him."_

The boy gave Klein a murderous look. Klein laughed at him. _"I know what you have been told but do you really think we would kill any of you? We are not the monsters in this war. Let's go."_

When Klein returned the boy to the house, he pushed him down next to the others.

_"You are either the best liar I have ever met or you do not know anything. I believe there isn't anything you can tell me."_

Klein motioned with his eyes for Hanley to follow him. He told Hanley that they were bringing in more men and supplies.

"Kirby and Caje saw tents, trucks and tanks; they are building up for a counter offensive. Go get Caje and Hans we're getting out of here in ten."

Hanley told Saunders all the information he had about the German build up.

The men immediately got their gear together.

Davis retied the prisoners so they would be able to walk.

The Lieutenant whispered to Mr. Savard. "If you still want us to take Julie with us, we will. I give you my word; we will make sure she gets to the convent.

"I told her last night to pack some things. She doesn't want to leave. I told her it would kill me if something happened to her. She understands and is going with you. I am staying here to clean up so no one knows that you or the Boche were ever here."

The Men began moving out.

Caje shook Mr. Savard's hand. _"We will all take care of Julie do not worry."_

Tears slipped down Julie's face as hugged her father goodbye.

As the men and their captives made their way through the forest they heard the distinct sound of a truck stopping near them. They couldn't believe their luck. It was a 5-ton transport truck. The soldier had stopped for a nature call. Saunders motioned for Caje and Klein to take the driver captive. As the two men sneaked up on the driver they couldn't help but smile as they waited for him to finish his business. Once he was done Caje yelled "hände hoch!" The soldier knew he didn't dare go for his rifle. He put his hand on top of his head and slowly turned around to face the men.

Klein told him to walk back to the truck. The men came swarming out of the forest. Caje and Klein noticed that Hans was in his underwear.

"Klein I have something for you."

"Let me make a guess here lieutenant. You want me to change sides? If we get caught I could get shot for this ya know."

"I have no intention of us getting caught. We are going to use the truck to get us to the river. You will sit up front with the driver to make sure he drives us where we want to go. Let him know if he tries anything you will shoot him."

"Okay lieutenant; just give me a minute so I can change my uniform and bat for the other team."

"Klein, tell him to take a left onto this logging road. We are going to hide in the woods. Saunders and I think it will be easier to get back to our lines if we wait until dark."

The soldiers, their prisoners and Julie climbed into the back of the truck. Julie made sure she sat as far away from Caje as humanly possible. She decided to sit next to Billy. Billy became amused with all the attention she was giving him. She was cute but he wasn't going to be her next "victim".

Billy took out his wallet and removed a picture. "Ya know Julie you remind me of my girl, Evelyn, your hair color is the same."

Julie looked at the picture and rolled her eyes. She decided to move a couple of inches away from Billy. Her plan to make Caje jealous wasn't working out.

The truck made its way to an area that was quite a distance from the main road.

Saunders jumped out of the truck. "Billy, you and Davis watch the prisoners. If they try anything, shoot em'."

Davis gave Hans a look that said everything. _"I may not speak perfect German. I understand everything you say. Just give me a reason to shoot you. Do you understand?"_

Davis had made his point. The young men nodded in unison.

The rest of the squad got busy cutting down tree boughs to hide the truck.

As the men waited for darkness a sudden deep rumble was heard by all. The Sarge covered his mouth to keep from laughing. The men looked at each other when they heard the noise again.

Littlejohn's face turned a deep crimson. "Excuse me."

With a twinkle in his eyes, the Sarge thought the men had better eat something otherwise the noise would alert every Kraut within a 5 mile radius. "Break out your rations and when you are done, untie the Krauts so they can eat."

Sarge handed a box to Julie. "It's not the best tasting food you'll ever eat but it'll fill you up."

"Thank you Sergeant, you are very kind."

After they had finished eating Davis untied the soldiers. The five prisoners ate in silence as Kirby and Caje kept their rifles aimed at them. After they had finished eating Davis tied them up again.

The sky was a brilliant purple as the sun was setting. Hanley told Klein to tell the driver to move out.

The driver turned the truck around and drove towards the main road. They had been driving for a while when the driver was tired of being a chauffeur to a bunch of American soldiers. He quickly jerked the wheel and the truck began to swerve. Klein made a grab for the wheel and was able to slam on the brakes. The truck came to shuddered stop. Klein quickly picked up his gun that he dropped. He aimed it at the man and began to pull the trigger. The driver covered his face. Klein lowered the gun and the man uncovered his face. Klein was so angry and frustrated he punched the man in his jaw.

The men in the back of the truck tried to hold on but many ended up on the floor in a pile. Billy was on top and was trying to get off the rest of the men. Hanley was on the end and jumped out of the truck and made his way to the cab.

"Ouch, Billy watch where you're steppin'!"

"Sorry Doc, I'm doin' the best I can."

"Nelson ya just stepped on my hand!"

"Sorry Kirb, I can't get my footing."

"Seems to me you're doin' just fine, kid."

Saunders slid down the bench. He took hold of Billy's belt and pulled him down onto the seat. Littlejohn grabbed one of the Germans and placed him on the bench. One by one each man was pulled out of the pile. The only man left was Kirby.

Kirby tried to sit up but was unable to do it.

"Kirby what's wrong?"

I don't know Sarge. I might have hurt my ribs. I fell on the BAR and then everybody fell on me."

Doc knelt down next to Kirby. Caje helped get Kirby into a sitting position. He lifted his shirt and jacket so Doc could examine him. Doc could see that some bruises were beginning to appear. He checked his ribs.

"Kirby if you were a cat you'd have used up your nine lives by now. Your ribs aren't cracked, they're just badly bruised. You'll be okay but I wouldn't breathe too deeply if I were you."

"Gee thanks Doc."

Hanley stomped to the front of the truck. "What happened here?"

"Sorry lieutenant. I guess he didn't want to drive us anymore but now we have an understanding, if he tries it again I'm just gonna shoot him. "

"Good, tell him to get going!'

The driver tried to start the engine but it wouldn't turn over. He tried several times but it was a no go.

_"Get out! You better start praying that the Lieutenant doesn't kill you."_

As the two men got out of the cab and started towards the back of the truck. A Kubelwagen pulled up with four men.

Klein whispered to the driver _"If you want to live don't say anything wrong."_

Hanley and Saunders were peeking out and could see what was going on.

The captain stood up and asked Klein what was the problem.

_"I am sorry __Hauptmann__ but we are having problems with the engine. We just need to get some tools out of the back. We will have it fixed in no time."_

_"Then get on with it private; I am late for a meeting!"_

Klein and the driver again headed for the back of the truck. Klein pulled the flaps back and the captain and the other soldiers had several rifles aimed at them.

Klein looked at the men in the Kubelwagen and grinned from ear to ear. _"I am very sorry but I am afraid you will be missing your meeting. If you are thinking of doing anything rash, these men will kill you."_

The driver and the captain put their hands up. Saunders jumped down to meet the men.

"Littlejohn and Caje help Klein check them over."

"Okay Sarge."

Caje and Klein patted them down while Littlejohn covered them.

"Kirby search the car. The rest of you watch the prisoners."

Kirby climbed into the back seat and began searching. "Looky here Sarge! I think we might have hit the jackpot! It seems the captain was tryin' to hide a briefcase under the driver's seat."

Hanley walked away from the truck towards the newest crop of prisoners. "Kirby let me take a look at that."

Kirby handed him the briefcase. Hanley could see that the captain was sweating bullets. He figured the contents must contain very important papers.

"Klein how good are you at reading German?"

"Sir, I speak German better than I read it. I can try reading it for you if you like."

"No, that's alright; we better get going."

"Sir, I don't think the truck is going to run anymore."

"We have no choice; we are going to have to march the prisoners back to the river. Okay, everybody out. Davis, I need you to tie up two more prisoners. Kirby get rid of the car."

Kirby got into the car and drove it off into the woods. By the time he got back all the men were assembled and waiting to begin their long walk back to the boats.

Caje walked over to Saunders. "Sarge, I think we better gag them just in case they decide to yell out. Let's face it; there's gettin' to be more of them than there are of us."

"That's a good idea Caje."

Caje went around to the other soldiers and collected their handkerchiefs. He gagged each of the German soldiers.

The men were still several kilometers away from the river.

Saunders walked up to Klein. "I want you to make it perfectly clear to them that all we need is one prisoner. If any of them causes us trouble, I won't think twice about getting rid of them."

Klein stood in front of the growing group of Germans _"God help you if try anything. I am trying to keep you alive but if you cause any trouble, you will be killed. Now nod so I know you understand."_

The German soldiers nodded except for the captain.

"Lieutenant, Sergeant, they all understand but the captain will not agree."

"Don't worry about the captain," said Saunders. "I'll personally guarantee that he behaves himself."

Hanley looked at his watch again. "I won't worry but we need to get moving again."

"Caje take the point. Kirby,.."

"I know Sarge, I'll take the rear."

"No, that's not what I was going to say. We are going to break up the Germans into groups of two's and three's. I want Littlejohn to walk next to the first group, Klein take the second, and I want the pleasure of the captain's company, you will be with the last group. Nelson, take care of the girl. Davis can you handle a BAR?"

"Yea Sarge, I can handle it."

"Kirby trade with Davis."

The look on Kirby face said it all. It was if he was losing his best friend. Kirby lifted the strap over his head and reluctantly handed his beloved rifle to Davis.

"Thanks Kirby, I'll take real good care of it."

Kirby just shook his head in acknowledgement of Davis' reply.

The men broke the group of Germans up and began walking again. The squad was worried they would come upon more Krauts. That was one headache they didn't need.

To the squad, what seemed like forever but in actuality was only one hour they had made it back to the river. The lieutenant figured that three squad members would cross with three prisoners and then one would stay and guard them. This would be hard but it was the only way. Kirby, Littlejohn and Billy would cross in the first boat. Klein, Davis and Caje would be in the second boat. Since Kirby was hurt he would stay and guard the prisoners.

They kept rowing back and forth until the squad, the prisoners and their equipment all got across safely and now stood on the Allied side of the river.

The men were tired but got a second wind when they realized that they were only thirty minutes from home. They began making the prisoners walk a little faster. Before they knew it the town was within their sights.

Once in town the men turned over their prisoners to the MP's.

Hanley called over to Julie. "I will make arrangements for you to go to the convent tomorrow. Tonight you will stay in the Aid Station."

"Why can't I stay with the squad? I won't cause any trouble."

"Julie, you are a young lady and young ladies DO NOT stay with soldiers!"

The lieutenant was losing his patience. "Doc take her over to the Aid Station and tell them I said to find them a place for her to sleep!"

"Yes Sir. Come along Julie."

"No, I want to stay with the men."

Hanley's mouth began to twist and his men knew that he was about to blow his top.

Caje decided to intervene. He walked over to Julie and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go Doc. You are acting like a child and we don't have time for children!"

"Put me down Caje."

"Are you goin' to behave yourself?"

"Yes."

Caje lifted her off his shoulder and placed on the ground. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You were your father's only concern. We promised your father that we would make sure you would be safe. You lied to me, to the Sarge and the lieutenant kept your secret and this is the way you treat him?"

"I just want to stay with you."

"I won't be here much longer, we have a war to fight. You are pretty young girl and when this war is over you will find someone who will love you. Now will you go with Doc?"

Julie nodded her head and walked away with Doc.

Kirby called out to Julie. "Before you leave tomorrow would you care to have breakfast with us?"

Julie smiled at Kirby. "That would be nice thank you."

Kirby saw the confused look on Caje's face. "Aw, Caje I thought I'd throw her a bone. She's an okay kid and should have a nice memory of you to take with her."

"Kirby you always surprise me when it comes to opposite sex."

"Heck Caje, at the rate this war is goin' she'll be in that place for some time, at least she can dream of the handsome Cajun she met."

Caje just laughed and shook his head. "If we're gonna have breakfast with her we better hit the sack."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Kirby walked over to Saunders. "You know Sarge, for all the things that we ran into ya would have thought we would have had to fire our rifles at least once. I'll be damned but this was the most amazin' patrol I was ever on."

"Just don't get use to it Kirby; it may never happen again!"

THE END

**(Part of my story was based on a little known I & R patrol. It happened during October 1944 right after Operation Market Garden. There were only 6 men in the real I & R patrol. The men captured 32 prisoners without firing a shot.) **


End file.
